ethsharfandomcom-20200215-history
The Misenchanted Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- RPG related stuff Given that at least a secondary purpose of the wiki is to facilitate roleplaying games run in the world of Ethshar, how do we want to handle that? I mean, say I want to stat up the spells in system X. Should I post the stats on the spell's page? Create a page for the spell in system X, then put a link to and from the original spell page? I think maybe the latter, and then maybe a Category:System X. Any ideas? Chris Goodwin 20:38, October 6, 2010 (UTC) : I honestly hadn't thought about it. My thoughts when I wrote that was for this to be a resource for people who wanted to make their own Ethshar homebrews. In retrospect it seems obvious people would want to share and collaborate though. My immediate thought would be do talk RP conversions on Talk pages under a main header of Role Play, using sub-headers for different systems/versions/discussions. That would keep everything neat and confined. I don't want that to get too sprawling in terms of pages though- the main focus is to catalogue “fluff,” which I’m ok with being used as a filing system for more crunchy work but the goal is not to create a full RPG here. I'd be a fan of such a project, but it's almost certainly something that should get more input from LWE up front since there is potential financial repercussions, rather than the kind of "beg forgiveness" mentality I've been working with for the wiki. DarkerDreams 09:52, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, it would be completely free, basically just posting stats here on the wiki for those who want to use them. But if that's something you'd rather not see here I can understand completely. Chris Goodwin 16:57, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::: My concern about financial impact has nothing to do with anyone charging here. LWE has mentioned someone turning Ethashar into an RPG occasionally and I dont want to mess with that. On the other hand I doubt anyone will object to fan translations of pieces into favorite systems in the talk pages. If LWE doesnt notice this conversation and comment before I get a real chance at a computer Ill drop a note to see if hell weigh in. DarkerDreams 17:34, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::That would be best, I think. I'll hold off on anything until we hear from him. Chris Goodwin 20:04, October 7, 2010 (UTC) If anyone's planning to do an Ethshar RPG, I don't want it here. I do periodically get offers from gaming companies, and while none has gone much of anywhere yet, I don't want to kill off any potential. If you want to run an Ethshar campaign of your own, I can't (and wouldn't) stop you, but please don't put any of it out in public. Thanks. LWE 04:38, October 10, 2010 (UTC)